


Sick Archer

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Common Cold, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony finds a sick Clint in the kitchen and is left with the job of taking care of him.





	Sick Archer

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out what to write for the past week or so and then I found this amazing one liner prompt on tumblr that I could just see Tony saying and this is what came of it...
> 
> Also guess what! This one doesn't end in both characters falling asleep so I deserve a high five for creativity and not doing the same thing I always do!

After coming up from a 3-day long workshop binge, there were 3 things Tony wanted. Coffee, shower, sleep. In that order.

Walking into the kitchen Tony was focused on only one thing. Coffee. He walked right to the machine and started brewing his favorite blend, almost completely missing the fact that there was a person sprawled out on the floor behind the island. _Almost_.

Leaving the coffee machine to do its thing, Tony went to investigate. Clint was laying on the ground next to the island, face contorted in an emotion Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on. He stood looking at the archer, hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

“Whatcha doin’ there Katniss?” Tony asked, bewildered and slightly amused.

Clint groaned and rolled over, so he could see Tony. His eyes and nose were red and puffy with sickness and his skin was greyish and clammy. Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust and went back to pour himself a mug of coffee.

“So, want to explain why you’re laying on the ground?” Tony repeated, sipping his coffee.

“Got tired.” Clint grunted.

“Don’t you think the couch would be better to sleep on than, say, my floor?” Tony pointed out, smirking.

“But it’s- _So. Far. Away_.” Clint whined dramatically, emphasizing each word.

Tony rolled his eyes. He was fully aware of how dramatic Barton could be when he was healthy, but when he was sick? He didn’t want to deal with it. But even with annoying as the guy could be, Tony felt bad just leaving him alone like this.

“Jarvis is Nat around?” Tony asked. A sick archer was Nat’s territory.

“Miss Romanov is on a SHIELD assignment with Captain Rogers currently sir.” Jarvis responded, sounding almost apologetic.

Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. With Nat out of the question it meant that he was on sick archer duty.

“Alright Legolas let’s get you to the couch.” Tony conceded, setting his coffee down on the counter.

With little help from Barton, Tony managed to get him situated on the couch.

“Movie?” Clint suggested hopefully.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the archer as he grabbed his coffee. He settled onto the couch next to Barton and grabbed the remote.

“Only if we watch Lord of the Rings.” Tony decided.

“Fine, but you only want to watch that because it matches your pop culture reference.” Clint agreed reluctantly.

“Yep.” Tony remarked, popping the p obnoxiously and started the movie.

Clint rolled his eyes but quieted down, his breathing becoming slow and steady as he fell asleep. Tony looked at the sleeping archer beside him and grinned. Was this how he originally wanted his afternoon to go? No. But he wouldn’t change anything for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more Avengers nonsense and possibly some Voltron stuffs! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
